


How it all started

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: Old and new memories [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott being so in love he can't stop smiling, Eliott gushing about the first kiss, M/M, Reminiscing, Sweet, Talking about the first meeting, elu - Freeform, it's basically Idriss and Eliott talking about the boys getting together, lucas comforting Eliott, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Idriss is asking Eliott how he met Lucas and Eliott can't help but relive the whole story and tell everything to him.





	How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one request and ended up as a story.. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but it will at least two! The request being: 
> 
> "I'd love a convo where Eliott and Idriss are catching up and Idriss asks how he met Lucas and how they got together."

After Lucas had ‘introduced’ Idriss to Eliott again, he had left the boys alone to talk. Eliott was so thankful for his boyfriend, who seemed to always know when Eliott needed something and what it was that he needed. They talked for little bit about everything and anything. Keeping things casual.

But when Idriss had asked how Eliott and Lucas got together, Eliott couldn’t help but smile. He looked over at Lucas, who was across the room, and send him a wink when he saw the younger boy looking back at him. Lucas smiled sweetly and continued his talk with Imane. Eliott turned back to Idriss. 

“Well. I met him in school. I saw him on the first day actually. He didn’t even see me.”, Eliott smiled at the memory. He had been so lost in his own thoughts, until the moment Lucas bumped into him. “He just bumped into me and continued talking with his friends, not even looking back or apologizing. I couldn’t keep my eyes of him.” Eliott was full on smiling now and he knew he looked like a fool in love, but he was, so he didn’t really care. 

Idriss chuckled a little and Eliott continued. “I did everything I could to see him again, but since he’s an S student, I didn’t really get a chance to see him or bump into him. It only happened two weeks later. I saw him talking to Imane, so I kind of asked her where I could meet him. And well, you know Imane. She immediately became suspicious, but didn’t ask any questions, she just told me to come to the foyer on Friday after school. So I did. And the rest, as they say, is history.”. 

Eliott full on smirked at this point. Knowing Idriss would hate it if he left it at this, but he just wanted to see the boy’s reaction, wanted to know if he could still predict his friend after not speaking to each other for almost half a year. Turned out he could, because Idriss gave him a small smack on his head, before laughing too. “Seriously Eliott? What about the first kiss?”

Eliott started to smile softly after that question. “We reenacted Polaris”, was the only thing he said and Idriss looked at him with shock in his eyes. Eliott couldn’t help but laugh and he continued talking, knowing Idriss was too shocked to ask anything He didn’t need questions to tell his story anyway. 

“It started out as a double date actually. I just wanted Lucas alone, so I sort of asked him out on valentine’s day”. Idriss snorted at that but let Eliott continue. “I was still with Lucille at that point. Don’t look at me like that, I know how bad it sounds. But I couldn’t help myself. Lucas was dating Chloe at that point too. But I just knew I wanted to talk to him. I didn’t even care what we would do. I just wanted to be alone with him. When I walked up to him to ask him if he wanted to spend an evening just chilling with me, he was with Chloe. She kept interrupting me and I became so irritated. I think I kind of snapped at her actually. I just wanted to get Lucas alone, spend some time with him, get to know him and here she was, blocking all my plans.” Eliott felt irritated again and decided to continue the story, before he got too caught up in the feelings. It didn’t matter anymore anyway. He was the one with Lucas now and Chloe actually seemed nice, now that she was off Lucas’ back.

“We ended up having a double date, which was so awkward. Lucille kept telling me I drank enough, even though I only had two beers and I just snapped at her. It wasn’t fair, I know that, but she just went too far. I had this cute boy sitting in front of me, trying to impress him and she just decided to tell him that I failed my bac and that I shouldn’t drink so much.” Eliott huffed at the memory, but didn’t think about it too long.  
“Anyway. Lucille stormed out of the room and Chloe followed her. Thank god for that, because now I could finally get Lucas away from there.” He looked over at Lucas again and couldn’t help but smile at what he saw. Lucas was casually launching on the couch, talking to Idriss’ dad. “I took him to a special place. The one I based Polaris on.”. 

Eliott became shy after telling that to Idriss. Only Lucas knew about that place and he wanted to keep it that way, but he also wanted to tell Idriss everything about it. Idriss seemed to sense his hesitation and gripped his shoulder. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me where it is, I know how you are with these kinds of things. It’s a special place, just for the two of you.”. He smiled encouragingly and Eliott gave him a small and thankful smile in return. 

Eliott kind of wanted to keep the details of that evening to himself too, but he could tell Idriss about the kiss. Lucas being afraid of the dark and Eliott teasing him was just something he kept between him and Lucas. While talking, he kept glancing in Lucas’ direction and in the end, he just kept staring, couldn’t help himself really. The boy was a masterpiece. 

“Well, you know about Polaris. It’s kind of based on this tunnel I found one day. It felt so safe to be there. Like my own spot to hide when I wanted to escape, you know?”. He turned his eyes to Idriss for a moment, feeling vulnerable, but all he could see was curiosity and kindness. His eyes shifted back to Lucas. He just needed to look at him to feel calm. 

“It started raining and somehow we ended up outside. Lucas stepping out of the tunnel while I was already standing in the rain. All I could think about was how perfect it was. That it was exactly like Polaris. Someone stepping out of the dark and into the light to meet the other person. I just couldn’t believe it. And then Lucas put his hands up.” Eliott looked back at Idriss to see that he was in shock, mouth open and eyes wide. he hadn’t expected Idriss to remember the whole storyline of Polaris after all this time but, according to his reaction, he did

Still smiling at the thought, Eliott continued: “the way he looked at me in that moment was so cocky. Like he knew exactly what he was doing. And I suppose he did. He must’ve watched Polaris or something, because it was a perfect parallel. I couldn’t stop smiling and I just had to put my hands into his. I had to squeeze his hands, had to ground myself and make sure he was really there. I needed to know if it was real. And it was.” 

Eliott could feel himself tearing up a little. Even remembering that night brought him so much happiness. Looking at Lucas, he saw that the other boy had a worried look on his face. Eliott smiled at him to reassure him, but Lucas still walked over to them, a questioning look in his eyes. The moment he was within his reach, Eliott tugged him to his side, smelling his hair and hugging the boy.

Lucas became even more worried after that and Eliott wanted to tell him it was all okay, but he just couldn’t form words at the moment. Idriss saved him by explaining that Eliott was just talking about their first kiss and how much it had meant to Eliott that Lucas knew about Polaris. 

After hearing that Lucas looked him in the eyes and gave him a small kiss, just staying in Eliott's arms, comforting the taller boy. Lucas asked Idriss where Eliott stopped talking and just continued the story, as if they’d done it a million times, even though this was the first time both of them had talked about it.  
“I was so nervous Eliott would just push me away. I totally felt like a stalker when I watched the video about the project and here I was, just putting my hands up like a loser. I mean. What would you do if I stood in front of you and just casually put my hands like this?”. Lucas put his hands up to demonstrate and Idriss couldn’t help but laugh. 

“See, anyone but Eliott would’ve reacted that way, maybe roll their eyes at me or something. But I knew how special Polaris was to Eliott. Well I didn’t know before coming there, but the moment he showed me the tunnel something. I was so stunned that that was the place, I just couldn’t help but think about that project the whole evening. Especially when it started raining. I just knew what I had to do. I had to kiss him in the rain, to make it perfect. Make it exactly like Polaris”. 

Lucas blushed after his confession. He hadn’t even told Eliott about that yet. About his need to make it perfect. But he couldn’t help himself. He just wanted to gush a little, wanted to feel proud of his own realization. Let Eliott know how important it had been for him too, how special. 

Eliott squeezed Lucas a little bit tighter and kissed him on his head. Lucas suddenly let out a loud laugh, startling a few people around them. He smiled up at Eliott with a sparkle in his eyes before turning back to Idriss. “Did he tell you about how he almost kissed me and then pulled back?”. After Idriss shook his head, Lucas continued. He could totally feel Eliott smiling into his hair, hiding himself a little bit. 

“He kept teasing me the whole night. Turning a flashlight on and off, basically dragging me across the tunnel. And then he got so close to me. I could totally feel his breath on my lips, and I was so ready to finally kiss him. And then this asshole pulled away. He just left me there in the dark.” Lucas couldn’t help himself and he looked at Eliott, poking the taller boy in his sides to tease him. Eliott was full on blushing now, but he had a small, sweet smile on his lips. 

“It had to be perfect, Lucas. I couldn’t just kiss you in there. Couldn’t kiss you in the dark.” Eliott whispered the last part in Lucas’ ear and pulled him closer. His hands shaking a little bit at the confession, but he knew Lucas already knew he couldn’t kiss him there. It had to be Lucas’ choice. Lucas squeezed Eliott's hand and turned towards Idriss again. 

“It was perfect. It was such a cliché move to kiss in the rain, thunder in the background, but it was perfect. I wouldn’t have changed it for the world.” After saying that, he turned around in Eliott's arms and just hugged the boy, face buried in his chest, wanting to feel the comfort of his boyfriend. Eliott smiled softly at him and looked over at Idriss. His friend gave him a wink and a smile and walked away, leaving the two lovebirds alone. 

“You really thought it was perfect?”, Eliott asked, a little bit nervous. He knew the evening was perfect for him, but he didn’t know that it also had been perfect for Lucas. The younger boy looked up at Eliott and nodded his head, content to leave it at that, just smiling up at Eliott before kissing him.


End file.
